


To Be With My Big Brother

by Estirose



Category: Sekirei
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10206521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Kuu just wants to share a room with her Ashikabi, Minato.(Written for the FandomWeekly challenge "Dear Diary".)





	

Dear Diary,

I got to meet my big brother today! I saw him in my dreams and he was so kind and patient and he was waiting for me! And then he came to me in the forest I'd made, with one of his other Sekirei, and he rescued me!

I wanted to make him my Ashikabi right away, but I was so tired that I fell asleep! Today I'll do it! He'll be my Ashikabi and Big Brother just like he was meant to be!

Yours, Kuu

Dear Diary,

I kissed Big Brother today and made him my Ashikabi! Big Brother blushed a lot and stammered, but I can tell he loves me and cares for me. Miya, the landlady, thinks I'm adorable. 

But Miya made me mad because I share a bedroom with her instead of with Big Brother! Sekirei always stay with their Ashikabi, and it's not fair that I have to stay with Miya because everybody thinks I'm too young! Big Brother's other Sekirei can stay with him, why can't I?

I'm gonna prove that I should stay with Big Brother as well, just watch me!

Yours, Kuu

Dear Diary,

Miya is now making everybody but Musubi sleep in separate rooms from Big Brother. I wanted to be in Big Brother's room too, but Miya says I'm too young. Everybody else has tried things with Big Brother so Miya says that they can't share the room with him either. Only Musubi hasn't.

It's still so unfair! I should be in there too! I wouldn't do anything bad with Big Brother. I just want to sleep on top of his futon, near him. Why won't Miya listen to me?

I'm gonna say something in the morning.

Yours, Kuu

 

Dear Diary,

I decided to talk to Big Brother about it! I know he's my Ashikabi so he understands that I need to be with him. But he didn't! Now I'm upset at him too. He asked me why sitting next to him at the table wasn't enough, and told me that Miya wouldn't let me stay with him.

Big Brother says I can stay in the room with him when I'm older and everything's over. Miya says that it looks bad if I stay in the room with Big Brother. Why would it look bad? He's my Ashikabi, it would never look bad! Never!

Miya says that I can be in Big Brother's room when I'm old enough to get married. I can't wait for that to happen! Big Brother really loves me and I'm sure that he'll love me even more when I'm old enough to be his bride. After all, I am his Sekirei.

I just can't wait for that to happen! That way, I can truly and fully be with Big Brother. You'll see!

Yours, Kuu


End file.
